Bienvenido a casa welcome home
by kaybon
Summary: Booth&Brennan se reencuentran despues de pasar 7 meses separados  situado en en inicio de la 6  temporada


**Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX, Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

Primer fic que subo aquí, espero sus comentarios..!

* * *

><p>Se cumplian ya 6 meses desde aquel adios en el aeropuerto, sentada a lado de una excavación se encontraba Temperance Brennan, lucia agitada, con una camisa limpio el sudor de su frente y dirigio la mirada a la excavación, parecia interminable aquel aquel hoyo en el suelo, llevaban ya casi 3 meses y no encontraban nada, lo que una vez fue optimismo y emoción se convertia en desesperacion y decepción, parecia que ya nada se podia hacer ahí, aunque indudablemente este allasgo era un fracaso, habia algo que alegraba a la doctora, pronto, muy pronto regresaria a D.C para ver a la unica persona que le importaba, Seeley Booth.<p>

A unas cuantas miles de kilometros de aquella isla se encontraba Booth, quien entre pesadillas podia jurar ver a su compañera a su lado, todo aquel momento de confución que tuvo en el pasado quedo atras, aunque no se podia explicar por que no detubo a aquella bella mujer, aquella que le robaba la respiración, que con tan solo una mirada hacia que una ola de calor recorriera su cuerpo ... ¿que he hecho? , ¿por que estoy aquí?, eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza y para las cuales nunca encontro respuesta.

Los dias pasaban, y ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas poder ver al otro; Brennan quien dejo que su lógica una vez más decidiera por ella estaba totalmente convencida de que huir no habia sido lo indicado y que aunque fuera imposible, deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y hacer lo correcto. Booth, "the gambler" sentia que habia perdido el juego más importante de su vida, vio pasar en un instante todo lo que pudo ser y dejo escapar por darce por vencido rapidamente, sin dudar, seria algo de lo cual se arrepentiria toda su vida. Repentinamente se levanto del escritorio en donde estaba, tomo su radio pidiendo que lo comunicaran con el comandante, era tiempo de regresar a casa...

La excavación oficialmente habia sido cancelada, aunque no lo demostraba, en el fondo Brennan se regocijaba de emoción al saber que finalmente regresaria a su hogar, apenas supo la noticia y corrio [aunque no literalmente] a empacar sus cosas y tomar el primer avion que la llevara a D.C . el camino parecia eterno, el vuelo más largo de su vida, trataba de distraerce, leer, escribir, dormir, nada de eso ayudaba, en su mente solo un nombre resonaba ... "Booth" ; finalmente y despues de muchas horas, el avion aterrizaba, las personas del vuelo aplaudian mientras ella deseosa esperaba poder bajar de el, al hacerlo, tomo un taxi y salio rumbo a su departamento, al entrar, los recuerdos inundaron su mente, siras, abrazos, lagrimas... todos aquellos con el nombre de Booth impreso, El telefono empezo a sonar, nadie sabia que ella estaba ahí, sorprendida contesto:

-¿Angela?

-cariño, no esperabas que fuera yo cierto?

-en realidad no pensaba en nadie... ¿como sabias que llegaria hoy?

-claro, Daisy nos informo, paso por la oficina de Sweets y este vino a avisarnos, por cierto Booth ha regresado tambien.

-¿enserio? (emocionada y sorprendida)

-si, (se reia), no ha pasado por aqui aun, dijo que iva al centro comercial, raro no?

-si, completamente raro, me tengo que ir, tengo algo importante que hacer

Sin esperar respuesta de la artista Brennan colgo el telefono, deso sus maletas, tomo sus llaves y salio apresurada.

Booth caminaba sin sentido entre toda la gente, parecia buscar a alguien con la mirada, a lo lejos vio el carrito de cafe, se acerco lentamente mientras lo hacia los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban rapidamente, al llegar cerro sus ojos, sentia demasiadas emociones, necesitaba lelajarce, al abrirlos no muy lejos de el vio una silueta, era inconfundible aquella persona, caminaba hacia el con paso firme, el hacia lo mismo, parecia que el tiempo se detenia, al estar frente a frente, viendo la mirada del otro, Brennan le salto encima dandole un gran abrazo, el la rodeo con sus brazos, podian sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, su repiración, el latir de su corazón, se separaron un poco para tomarce de las manos, sus miradas eran penetrantes, en ese instante las palabras sobraban, sin embargo Booth tenia tanto que decir...

-Brennan, yo ... yo... tengo que ...

-no digas nada, lo se

En ese instante Brennan coloco un dedo en sus labios, Booth se quedo callado y la miro fijamente, lentamente ella se acerco, puso sus manos en las mejillas de el y sorpresivamente lo beso, sus labios quedaron fundidos en uno solo, poco a cpoco estas bajaban por su pecho, en donde podia sentir los latidos del agente, al separarce se miraron fijamente, un destello de luz se podia ver en ambos, su ritmo cardiaco aun era anormal, se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del centro comercial. Parecian dos adolescentes, estaban completamente nerviosos, aun no se habian atrevido a hablar, sus manos entrelazadas se movian al ritmo de sus pasos, lucian felices, finalmente habian encontrado el equilibrio de convertirce en uno solo.

-Huesos, este tiempo que pase fuera me di cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti, extrañe todo, las conversaciones, las risas, los enojos, incluso todo el vocabulario cientifico que hablas .(reía nervioso).

-Yo tambien te heche de menos Booth, no debi irme, pense que era lo conveniente me deje llevar por esa fantasia de cambiar a la humanidad, pero estaba equivocada, muy equivocada, nada de eso vale la pena si tu no estas a mi lado, nada. (le toma la mano más fuerte)

-Te extrañe demasiado y no quiero que nos separemos jamás, no lo soportaria, quiero estar contigo siempre.

-Aunque es imposible que algo dure por siempre puesto a que todo tiene cierto tiempo de duración, un principio y un fin, me gustaria tambien intentar burlar al tiempo.

Ahora tendrian que explicar a todos el que estarian juntos, en su trabajo, a sus amigos... pero nada de eso importaba ahora porque se tenian el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente.


End file.
